


You Know I Know

by LittleJustices



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJustices/pseuds/LittleJustices
Summary: Satori writes a letter to Yuyuko to sort out her feelings.
Relationships: Komeiji Satori/Saigyouji Yuyuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	You Know I Know

I never quite know how to deal with you. Today, I think I finally realized why.

It was your gardener that greeted me at the gate, as usual. She's more used to my presence than most, but I can still read the discomfort in her heart. Mostly, she fears me learning that she made this mistake or forgot that task, which makes me wary as well. You might think that's unfair, and you might be right, but it always seems to be the petty fears that turn into hate. Those with big secrets just avoid me.

We sat on your veranda and talked about the ongoing incident and administrative matters, but you were thinking about me. You liked my outfit and wondered if I'd dressed nice to meet you (I had), if I'd tousled my hair on purpose (I hadn't), if I'd had a good day (debatable).

When you caught me trying to subtly fix my hair, of course you realized why. You found the gesture so cute I'm too embarrassed to write it down even now. Then, you put your cold hands on my burning cheeks and giggled and my heart jumped out of my chest.

Even the first time I met you, you were more curious than uncomfortable when you learned I could read hearts. Of course you have thoughts you don't want just anyone to know about, but I don't recall you ever worrying about that.

Speechless animals like me because I can divine their intentions, and even those that learn to speak remain with me—you've met Orin. But most of them don't think that extra step further like you did. It's not a matter of intelligence, but of habit. I am just the best at understanding their wishes. 

I know perfectly well how to deal with those who fear or hate me. I know how to deal with animals. What am I supposed to do when I know your thoughts, and you know I know, and you are thinking about my clothes and my face and holding me and

I saw no disappointment in your heart when I froze up, only more positive thoughts. Then there are the thoughts you never say out loud, never act on even though they’re at the front of your mind when we’re together, and I’m ashamed to know them, because they must not be meant for me. In the end, our relationship is supposed to be professional, and I’m sure you have to maintain decorum.

I started this letter without really meaning to send it, but I think I’d like you to read it after all. I could never express this face to face, so how if not in writing?

* * *

If those thoughts weren't meant for you, why would I keep thinking them at you? ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has come out of the blue and lodged itself in my jaded soul like a little flower growing through asphalt.
> 
> I would've liked to engage with Satori's relationship with her sister as well, but that is a topic I feel demands a deeper treatment than a short letter like this.
> 
> Many thanks to my dear beta reader.


End file.
